


One Shot: Teasing the Lion

by brownskinsugarplum76



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: British, F/M, Hotel Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rock Stars, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: She was glad Robert was resting, but she was awake now, in the wee hours of the morning, with nothing to do. She weighed the pros and cons of letting him have some much needed rest or finding a way to wake him up for more connection. Her body, pulsing with desire that wouldn’t be denied, made the decision for her that she needed more, now.





	One Shot: Teasing the Lion

Felicia was snapped awake by something; that something turned out to be Robert’s snoring. She could feel its resonance on the side of her face that was pressed to his chest, the loud noise painful in her ear. 

She was glad he was resting, after the hours in front of the large audience and after their rounds of fucking tonight, but she was awake now, in the wee hours of the morning, with nothing to do.

He was sleeping on his back, a regal pose for a regal man, a poet hippie prince, a monarch of mischief and natural delights. His large chest was rising and falling, and his mussed copper curls were splayed out around him. She drank in his unique blend of masculinity and beauty while he slept soundly, realizing she would have a challenge ahead of her if she wanted his delectable cock and his affection anytime soon. She weighed the pros and cons of letting him have some much needed rest or finding a way to wake him up for more connection.

She slowly shifted from her position of hand on Robert’s waist, leg thrown over his body, to prop herself up, careful not to awaken him just yet. She glanced at him again and became enchanted by the relaxed set of his chiseled face, his parted mouth, and his intermittently fluttering eyelids. Her body, pulsing with desire that wouldn’t be denied, made the decision for her that she needed more, now.

She placed a hand on the side of his strong neck, slowly kissing down the front of its structure until it was time to trail her tongue down his chest. Now, she tasted the saltiness of the sweat he had worked up with her, washing it away painstakingly with her teasing licks.

She continued to lave his upper torso, gracing a nipple with a few flicks of her tongue, lightly grazing her teeth over the tiny, sensitive bud. She caressed him with one hand, marveling at the firm musculature of his chest, the large hollow at the bottom of this abundant area, which she lapped with delight, and the heat of his bronzed skin.

His breathing became more shallow and his snoring softer, although he still slept. For now. She trailed her tongue lower, over the ripples of his abdomen, to the starburst of dark hair that encircled his navel, and she gave her loving care to that area.

She continued on, further under the covers. She discovered that his cock was a lighter sleeper than its owner and responded easily to her touch and her mouth. She placed one hand on his thigh and grasped his cock lightly with the other hand, gently mouthing the head, moistening the sensitive skin before initiating a give and take up and down its length.

His snoring abruptly stopped and his moaning began seconds later. “Mmm, Felicia dear,” he said above her, winding his hips and thrusting into her warm mouth. 

The transition from sleep to pleasure was lightning fast, like a reflex, or maybe the result of the action being a very familiar, very much welcomed wake-up call. She continued on, while his hands tangled tightly in her hair and she felt his body tense beneath her.

They kept this groove going until she heard him say, “Come up here, love. I have something for you.”  
She reluctantly abandoned her post at his cock, straddling him and placing her hands on his shoulders. “What’s that?” she asked, grinding her wetness into his stiffened sex to tease him while searching his eyes, which were heavy-lidded from slumber and satisfaction.

He sighed and glided his hands over the expanse of her back. “This,” he said, rolling her onto her back with a wicked grin. He mounted her and slowly teased his thick cock against her clit with one hand, while guiding her face to his with the other, invading her mouth with an insistent tongue.

It was her turn to writhe and vocalize her pleasure. She gripped his thighs while he traced his manhood on her most sensitive spot. She cried out in equal parts pleasure and frustration as he refused to enter her wetness yet. She kept trying to angle her body for his easy entry, but kept being denied.

When she was about to come, he plunged inside of her and then pushed her over the edge. She trembled and soaked his dick straightaway.

He continued his forceful, measured thrusts, and she cried out in a mix of agony and pleasure as he teased and satisfied her at the same time, perhaps a subconscious punishment for interrupting his sleep.

She maneuvered her legs up and to either side of him, willing him to be as deep inside of her as possible, and he obliged, effectively shrinking her world to his masterful stroking, the exquisite sensations, and the music of the wet, uptempo thrusting and the primal moans and grunts that filled the room.

She felt her stomach tighten and a white-hot shiver zoom through the length of her body, causing her to convulse uncontrollably and bathe his cock with her flood of satisfaction again.

As much as he wanted to continue ravaging her, eliciting her strong reaction, which was as gratifying to him as her earlier wake-up call, he didn’t have much fight left in him to hold back the full force of the pleasure being generated between them. He relented and allowed the climax to happen, thrusting every last measure of passion out of his body in stuttering waves.

Felicia’s disruption was worth it, for both of them. She stretched and sighed, and drew the covers up around herself, ready to relax after being fulfilled. But the smile of satisfaction on her face rapidly transformed to an expression of shock when the blankets were unceremoniously ripped off her body. “I’m afraid I’m not done with you yet, darlin’. Thank you for letting me nap a little. Now, let’s carry on, yeah?”

Felicia’s emotions churned from disbelief to uneasy anticipation. She was speechless but smiled her assent while she began to throb with excitement all over again. Sleep is overrated, anyway, she thought.

“Right.” He flashed her a triumphant, lethally seductive smile, dragged her a few inches across the bed by her ankles, closer to him, slowly glided his hands up her legs, and proceeded to spread them wider.


End file.
